


Cheerleaders

by oncetwinkle



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Eunhana, F/F, Jeongmi side ship, MoChaeng, MoChaeng side ship, NaTzu - Freeform, NaTzu side ship, Sad Ending, Saida is tragic, jeongmi, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetwinkle/pseuds/oncetwinkle





	

Sana sit at the bench looking at the basketball court. Another cheerleading practice for them. The basketball team will start start their tournament next month so it's a busy week for both team. Cheerleaders team quite popular among the students here as cheerleaders means bunch of cute girls that always been eye candy for everyone else. But as for Sana, her eyes only stick at the one and only Eunha. Eunha is such a cute girl who joined basketball because that's the only club left but she fall in love with it.

"Hey, Sana. It's not nice staring like that, girl." Nayeon teased. Nayeon, the leader of the cheerleaders team who also Tzuyu's embarassing girlfriend. Tzuyu is the ace of the basketball team. They are literally the hottest couple in the school. Sana chuckled.

"I am not. I just spaced out." she denied.

"Yes, spaced out but eyes keep following that petite cute Eunha girl." Mina's turn to teased. Mina, one of the important cheerleaders, who is also Jeongyeon's girlfriend. Jeongyeon literally the girl crush of the school. Well, what did you expect from all girl school? Bunch of gays.

"Hey girls." speaking of which, Jeongyeon approach the girls along with Tzuyu. They sit beside each other's girlfriends. Sana just rolled her eyes. Her eyes fixed on someone.  
"Hey, who's that? I never saw her before." Sana asked pointed at a long black hair girl.

"Oh, she's Dahyun. She just joined this group but she's kind of good. I bet she will easily snatched ace titles from Tzuyu." Jeongyeon explained.

"Geez, really? I doubt that. My girlfriend better." Nayeon defending her girlfriend. And with that, Dahyun who at the left side of the court, casually throw the ball into the rim at the right side of the court and the balls literally goes inside the hoop causing all the girl's jaw dropped.

"Told ya." Jeongyeon smirk. Mina helped Jeonyeon wipe her sweat.

"She's kind of cool too." Nayeon blurted out causing Tzuyu to glare at her. Nayeon chuckled.

"I'm just joking, baby," Nayeon hugged her girlfriend but Tzuyu try to let herself free causing all of them to laugh.

 

~

 

Sana walk with her squad toward the cafeteria. They just laugh and being silly with each other. Sana noticed Eunha walk from the other side. Her heart start beating fast. She can't help but staring at the younger girl. Her cute face, her nice figure, her bubbly personality.

Sana was too busy staring until she didn't realized that Eunha actually bumped into her and being clumsy, Sana tripped her legs and fell down. But Eunha didn't noticed it, as she just walk away. Which Sana didn't really mind it. She try to stand up when a hand appear in front of her.

"Need help?" the girl asked. Sana take the other girls hand and try to stand up. She look at the other girl. It's Dahyun.

"Thank you." Sana said. Dahyun just smile. She help pick up Sana's stuff that scattered around the floor. She pass it to Sana.

"Here. Be careful, next time."

"Yes. Thank you once again." Sana shyly smile. She embarassed because being so clumsy.

"No problem. You seems like you have a crush on Eunha, aren't you?" Dahyun smirk. Sana's face heated up.

"N--no. I am not."

"Your face really said it all, girl. Want me to help? As far I know, she still single." Dahyun sincerely said. Sana's eyes widened.

"You can help? Really?" Sana asked. Dahyun nodded.

"They called me cupid for a reason." Dahyun said while pointing to Chaeyoung and Momo. Chaeyoung, the famous petite girl who always amazed people with her drawing and doodles and Momo, the famous school's dancing machine. Up until now, no one knows how they get together.

"Wait-- don't said that--"

"Yup. Chaengie is my bestfriend and let just say I'm too friendly I also become Momo's friend. So, the rest history." Dahyun winked.

"Please, I really need help. Please help me get to know Eunha." Sana hold Dahyun's wrist and kind of jump a little. She really excited.

"Yo, calm down. Of course I will help you. What's your name, by the way?" Dahyun asked.

"Sana, Minatozaki Sana."

"Okay deal. Now, I'm hungry. Let's grab something from the cafe so I get to know you better. It will be easier for me to let Eunha noticed your presence." Dahyun suggest. Sana nodded. She link her arm with Dahyun and they walk together to the cafe.

Once they entered the cafe, Dahyun immediately buy a bowl of noodles along with some chocolate. Sana only pick sandwhich and a cup of tea. They choose to sit at the end of the cafe so no one will disturb them.

"You only eat that?" Dahyun asked. Sana nodded.

"You know, being a part of cheerleaders that means you're on a strict diet. I'm not the type who love sports so I choose to control my food consumption." Sana explain. Dahyun munch her chocolate bar and nodded.

"Why you eat your chocolate first?" Sana asked. Dahyun put aside her chocolate.

"Chocolate give me happiness. So, I eat chocolate when I feel sad." Dahyun explain. She then start slurping her noodles.

"Are you sad now?" Sana asked again. Dahyun just nodded. She swallow the noodles.

"Nevermind. I already ate chocolate so I am fine. Okay now, back to business. Are you serious with Eunha?" Dahyun asked. Sana's eyes immediately sparks up when she heard that name. She nodded eagerly.

"Nice. Okay, meet me after today's practice. We need to have some acting later." Dahyun said.

"What kind of act?"

"You have to act as my girlfriend."

"What?!"

"Do you want her or not?"

Sana nodded.

"Then, trust me."

She nodded again.

 

~

 

That evening, after the practice ended, Sana patiently waiting for Dahyun to end her practice. Mina and Nayeon just casually talk to each other, the other cheerleaders team either already went back or just chatting with each other.

"Hey." Dahyun casually approach Sana. She sit beside Sana, causing all the other girls to widened their eyes, and their jaw drop. Sana smile. She try to act as natural as possible. She grab the towel from Dahyun's beg and wipe Dahyun's sweat. Dahyun smile at Sana. She grab her water bottle, and drink it.

"Am I missing something here?" Nayeon asked.

"Ah, how rude of me. Hello seniors. I'm Dahyun. One of the basketball team and Sana's girlfriend." Dahyun smile widely to the other girls.

"Wait- wait- since when?" Mina asked. It's quite a lot information for them to absorb.

"Let just say, since today as I just confessed to her this morning."

"And Sana, you accept it? Don't you--"

"Liked Eunha? I know about it. Well, doesn't hurt to try right?" Dahyun cut Nayeon's words. Sana just smile. She lean in to Dahyun's ears and whisper,

_"Are you sure this going to work?"_

Dahyun pull away and smile to Sana. She look at Nayeon and Mina before lean to Sana and whisper,

 _"Sure, Eunha is watching us right now."_ Dahyun smirk. Sana took a glance at Eunha and yes, she can definitely see Eunha staring at them.

"Sorry for being rude, but please excuse us. We have a date." Dahyun said to Mina and Nayeon. She stand up and offer her hand to Sana. Sana accept it. She turn around and look her bestfriend.

"We talk about this later okay, babes?" Sana said to them. They both just nodded. Still trying to absorb the information. Sana smile and both of them walk exiting the basketball court hand in hand. Dahyun never let Sana's hand go.

Until they step out from the school. Dahyun let Sana's hand go. They just walk side by side. They walk in silent.

"Let's go to that cafe. Eunha usually went to that cafe for sweet treats. Don't worry, I will pay for us." Dahyun said. Sana nodded. They enter the cafe. Dahyun ordered a chocolate cake and a glass of milk. Sana only drink iced americano. They sit beside the window. Dahyun suggest that Sana sit with her back facing the door. Sana just followed.

"Are you still sad?" Sana asked. Dahyun shake her head.

"I eat chocolate when I'm sad but chocolate cake when I'm happy. Well, let just say I love chocolate in general." Dahyun explain. Sana just nodded. She sipped her iced Americano.

"Don't worry about our relationship. This only take a week or two. After that, I can ensure you're all Eunha's." Dahyun said but she's not looking at Sana. Sana place down her coffee.

"Are you sure this going to work?" Sana asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm an observant. I can tell she likes you too. But too dense. So, let me triggered her just a little." Dahyun explain.

"She likes me too?!" Sana asked. Almost yelling. She immediately look down and close her mouth. Dahyun chuckled.

"Yes, I noticed she always took a glance at you too." Dahyun said. Sana can't help but smile widely.

"Wait, she's coming!" Dahyun almost whisper to Sana.

"Where?!" Sana eagerly asked and almost turn around but Dahyun stop her but holding Sana's chin, causing them to stare into each other eyes. Dahyun smile and let Sana's face go.

"Hey." a voice greet them.

"Hey, Eunha!" Dahyun smile at Eunha. Eunha smile back.

"Dahyun, your girlfriend?" Eunha asked while pointing to Sana. Dahyun just nodded.

"Eunha, this is Sana, the most beautiful girl in my world, and baby, this is Eunha, our important person in basketball team." Dahyun introduced them. Sana can feel her cheek heated. She look at Eunha and smile. She offer her hand for handshake and Eunha took it.

"Hi." Both of them said.

"Well, talk to you guys later. Have fun." Eunha walk away. She's kind of look pissed off. Sana squealing.

"Her hand so soft!" Sana almost whisper. Dahyun just smile. Sana can't help but stare at her hand. Her cheek still heated and red. Dahyun immediately pinch that puffy cheek.

"You're so cute!" Dahyun said. Sana giggles. She knows Dahyun said that as an act.

 

~

 

A week pass by. Sana and Dahyun seems like real couple in the others eyes. Except for Sana's members who knows the real truth. Sana find herself actually feel comfortable to be around Dahyun. She can easily be herself. She can act the way she wanted too.

"Why don't you just continue with Dahyun?" Nayeon asked.

"You know I had been crushed on Eunha since last year right?" Sana said. The other sigh.

"Plus, I don't even know if Dahyun like me or not. And I still like Eunha the way I used too. Like how my heart beat fast when Eunha approach me. I like Eunha not Dahyun." Sana explained.

"Are you sure your plan going to work?" Jeongyeon asked. Sana nodded.

"Eunha started to text me, actually. Basically because of Dahyun's related stuff. Like when I want to asked where Dahyun is or anything. This is all Dahyun's plan." she explain.  
"Hey, guys. Sorry for interrupting. But, can I borrow Sana for awhile." Dahyun suddenly interrupted them. 'And for the last time too.'

"Y--Yeah sure. She's your girlfriend anyway." Tzuyu said. They helped in this acting. Dahyun smile. She look at Sana.

"Shall we?" Dahyun asked. Sana nodded. They walk side by side. Until they reach the sport equipment store. They enter the room. Dahyun locked it. They often spend time in here during lunch for eat together. Easy for them actually and mostly to attract Eunha's attention. Because they surely thinks differently when two girls in a private room together.

"So, this is it." Dahyun said. Sana nodded.

"Well, take care of yourself after this. Go and claim her as yours, okay?" Dahyun said. She hold Sana's hand. She caressed with her thumb. She kissed it. Sana nodded again.  
"Thank you for the past one week, Dahyunnie." Sana turn to speak. Dahyun nodded.

"I know this is out of the blue, but, can I get at least a kiss?" Dahyun asked. Sana chuckled.

"Sure." Dahyun smile. She turn to her right to let Sana kiss her cheek. But, Sana being bold. She cupped Dahyun's cheek. And leave a peck at Dahyun's lips instead. Dahyun's eyes widened. But she smile.

She kissed Sana's forehead. Run Sana's cheek.

"Take care, Sana-chan. I won't disturb you anymore. And, I love you." Dahyun said before she left the room. Leaving Sana alone. Who suddenly feel weak. Her legs shaking, trembling. She's freezing. Dahyun's last three words keep playing in her head now. Her palm sweating. She feel lost.

Suddenly someone entering the store.

"Sana?" a voice call her name.

"Eunha--" she said softly before flop the ground. Eunha immediately reach for Sana. She hugged Sana tightly and Sana let herself drowning in Eunha's embrace. She wanted this. She needed this.

"I--"

"I know. Dahyun already told me everything. Why don't you tell me sooner?" Eunha asked. Sana look at Eunha.

"What had she told you?"

"That you like me. Silly. You just can tell directly, you know." Eunha explain.

"Wait--What do you mean?" Sana asked.

"I like you too."

 

~

 

Dahyun walk home alone today. She smile by herself.

"As long as she's happy, it's worth to sacrifice my love for her, right?" she talk to herself and kick small stone along the pathwalks, eating her chocolate.


End file.
